Imagine the fabric of our lives woven together
by simplyrambling
Summary: AU, where Kurt and Sebastian bicker, then find a new home and something more. It's not your usual Kurt and Sebastian :)


warning: mentions of sex

author's note: written for the second Kurtbastian week 2012 on tumblr (day 7: AU/crossover day2)

* * *

"Coming back from one of your adventures?" Kurt asks bitingly from his hanger. He is the smallest – the prettiest, thank you very much – size blouse so he hangs right on the end of the rack and has a good view of the shelves next to it.

"Jealous are we?" counters Sebastian while he's being folded by a store attendant after his trip to changing rooms. He's clearly enjoying it.

"As if. I'm not a slut like you. I don't go with everyone. I choose my customer carefully." Kurt retorts annoyed and watches Sebastian flop down on the shelf greeting his fellow pairs of jeans. They will certainly exchange juicy stories now. Although they are snobby and, with the exception of Sebastian, refuse to talk to Kurt, they make sure he hears them.

Kurt contemplates if he can fake a headache again in order to ignore them. Maybe he could engage in conversation with his neighbour. No, not very feasible. Someone put him back facing the wrong way and it's not much fun talking over your shoulders. He's a bore anyway.

"I hate to burst your bubble, princess," Sebastian interrupts his musings, "but the customers choose you."

"Stop calling me that. It's not a princess. It's a dancer in a modern abstract design." Why does he have to mock his design. Kurt liked the picture. Now he kind of resents it. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Whatever, princess. The fact stands. The customer decides if they want to try you on and buy you." Sebastian smirks.

"Well, what does it say about you then? Tried on and discarded so many times, chipmunk?" Kurt is angry now and wants to hurt. And those washed out stripes are ridiculous.

There's a silence. It's uncharacteristic for Sebastian and Kurt feels guilty.

"I'm still getting more action than you," comes after a while without the usual spark. It's a lame excuse and they both know it. Sebastian joins some very important discussion on the shelf and Kurt pretends he's meditating. Well, what else can you do on a hanger?

A few customers stop by, looking, appraising, touching. Kurt hates it when they leave him lopsided because he gets a crick in his neck.

Sebastian doesn't fare better. He's left in a crumpled heap that can't be very comfortable.

"You are very flexible," Kurt tries. He kind of likes their banter and misses it.

"Yeah, you know us jeans. Strong and flexible. I bet you would like to touch." His Sebastian is back. His? Oh no!

"Lost your voice, princess?" Sebastian grins.

"No, I'm just-"

Suddenly another customer comes to them. A girl.

She picks Kurt's hanger and looks for a moment turning him this way and that. She nods minutely and starts walking in the direction of changing rooms when she notices the jumble on the shelf that is Sebastian. She picks him up with her free hand, checks the size and lays him along her leg checking the length. Kurt and Sebastian both watch the process with bated breaths. They've never been in the changing rooms together.

"Don't you dare do anything inappropriate," Kurt warns.

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess," Sebastian throws back half-heartedly.

They brush several times in the changing room and it's strange and new and feels tingly and Kurt catches himself wanting more. Sebastian is quiet, no insults spilling from his mouth. He seems almost shy.

Kurt is confused. Is it possible...? No, no way.

He is distracted by the girl rifling through her wallet and then her handbag; apparently something is missing. Probably money. Today's not the day then.

Kurt is therefore surprised when the girl takes him and walks out of the changing room leaving Sebastian behind.

"Wait," Kurt squeaks.

"Good luck," Sebastian quickly wishes, not meeting his eyes.

Before they round the corner Kurt sees the crestfallen look on Sebastian. "Sebastian!" he calls but hears no answer.

A moment later money exchange hands and Kurt is shoved into a bag. He's torn – not literally, thank god – feelings are swirling in him. Because on one hand he's been bought and that means success, on the other hand no more Sebastian. He didn't consider that before. Why would he? Sebastian is just an obnoxious git that always insults him and interrupts his meditations... and talks with him and makes the long days not boring and... "Shit." Kurt's fallen for him. Something in his chest aches. He sulks. As much as you can sulk in a swinging bag. It's not a very dignified sulking when you are tossed from side to side.

The swinging stops and he tries to peer out of the partly see-through plastic bag. The girl is talking to someone and she seems angry. The other person hands her something flat and rectangular. Could it be? Kurt isn't sure. He doesn't want to speculate. He doesn't want to get his hopes up. He will keep it cool. He is Kurt Hummel and he has class.

They are moving again. Where are they going? Why didn't he pay attention before? Cool, Hummel, keep it cool. He takes a few steadying breaths.

The surroundings are familiar. Yes, they're in the changing room. Kurt warily peeks out. "Yes!" he squeals when the girl grabs Sebastian. So much for cool.

He can't see Sebastian properly but they're heading to the cashiers now. The girl pays with her – previously missing – card and another plastic bag is stuffed on top of him. Hey people, haven't you ever heard about the environment? That's the place you live in and are constantly suffocating with your waste and whatnot and -

"Hey princess, missed me?" Sebastian's muffled voice interrupts Kurt's inner rant. Well, he can get back to it later. It's not an easy issue. He's not sure, to be honest, how he himself would come out of it, being all dyed and such.

"Couldn't really say. It was nice and quiet without your stupid blabbering." Kurt is back to his cool strategy.

"Try again. I heard your scream before. For a sec I thought I wouldn't hear any more." Sebastian says but he sounds... happy?

They continue with their banter and it's easy and comforting.

* * *

When the girl comes to her apartment she tosses them on a bed and leaves the room. They look around. They've never been in such a place but they're not stupid. They've talked to others; the older ones, the bought ones. Usually one speaks only with members of his own group but information is unstoppable and permeates and they know stuff.

The girl is back in a couple of minutes with a glass of juice talking to someone on the phone. She opens a closet and Kurt and Sebastian can see an array of other clothes.

"Great, we get to meet new people. They look fun. I can't wait to make new friends." Kurt is excited.

"Sure, new friends, fun," Sebastian mutters glumly.

"Come on. We'll go on so many adventures together," Kurt says and Sebastian perks up at that.

The girl puts the phone and the glass on a night stand and starts trying on clothes from the closet. After a while she takes Kurt and Sebastian out of the bags and they finally meet their new room mates as she tries various combinations.

It doesn't take long and Kurt is happily chatting with them. Sebastian's frowning more and more as they mingle on the bed where the girl displays her choices. He scowls especially when Kurt gets frequent hugs from other blouses. Sebastian jokes a bit with the other pants and skirts he meets but he keeps his distance overall. He only relaxes a little when he gets near Kurt who aims a smile at him.

Finally the girl puts both Kurt and Sebastian on.

"Aren't they amazing?" Kurt gushes. "It feels so welcoming."

"Yeah," comes from Sebastian.

They brush and fall silent again. Kurt watches Sebastian surreptitiously. He's been acting weird since the changing room. Kurt thinks about reasons why and the possibilities are both exciting and frightening.

The girl stops parading in front of the mirror and puts all the other clothes back into the closet. She strips, removes all tags from Kurt and Sebastian and leaves them on the bed once more.

"Looks like we are going out," Kurt pipes out nervously.

"High time. You need to loosen up and live a little, princess," Sebastian smirks.

"What a charming advice from a slut like you," Kurt throws back and they both relax.

* * *

They leave in about an hour showered and with a make-up on. Well, the girl is.

Kurt and Sebastian gave up early on to engage in a conversation with the underwear which only looks at them down their noses. No loss there. Instead they spend the way talking about all the new things they see.

The girl arrives at a club and joins her friends at the bar.

"You look nice in this light," Sebastian blurts out.

"Oh," Kurt is surprised, "thanks. You look fine too." He blushes. An awkward silence stretches on.

They are saved by the girl when she ventures out on the dance floor.

"How about a dance, princess? I bet you have some moves in you. I heard you humming to the music in the store all the time."

Kurt looks at Sebastian questioningly. Did he do that? But the real question is why did Sebastian pay so much attention to him? Kurt feels butterflies in his stomach. Sebastian's nervous expression tells him that he realized what he had let slip.

Kurt decides to meet him halfway. "Yeah, I love music. I liked when you sang during those sing-offs you guys on shelves did." Kurt smiles and Sebastian returns it.

They dance and take a break and then dance some more. They're getting hot and sweaty and all the accidental touches are as if charged with electricity. They don't talk much, enjoying the music. They don't even notice when the girl is joined by a boy – and other clothes – on the dance floor, their eyes only for each other.

* * *

Short cab ride and a moment of stumbling later they're suddenly back at the apartment being discarded on the bed under two squirming bodies. It is overwhelming as they're pressed front to front. So much contact after a whole day of teasing brushes.

"Kurt, I-" Sebastian is obviously struggling to hold back.

"Please. Just come here," Kurt breathes out. He wants it, he knows it and he's going to get it, dammit.

They grind. They cling to each other and explore and kiss.

"So close," Sebastian mumbles when pressed down harder.

"Hnnng," is all that Kurt manages before a leg comes out of nowhere and they are both pushed over the edge at the same time.

They tumble onto the floor and breathe heavily.

"That was..." Kurt still doesn't have enough brain power to form a full sentence.

"Yeah," Sebastian understands though.

They fall asleep after a while, tangled, exhausted.

* * *

"Mmm," Kurt scrunches his face when he finds out it was the morning sun that woke him up. He is not a morning person. At the store he could sleep at least till 8:30 and this feels way early.

"Morning," Sebastian sounds happy underneath him.

"You seem too cheerful. That's forbidden. Also morning is prohibited and waking up banned," Kurt mutters half asleep, clinging to Sebastian.

Sebastian laughs, "Okay, I suppose I let you snuggle and sleep then, before I get in trouble."

"Good idea," Kurt drifts back to dreamland.

* * *

Next time he is woken up by a movement. Specifically his own.

"What's going on?" he asks sleepily, eyes still shut.

"You are currently missing a guided tour through the whole apartment," Sebastian informs him. Kurt opens an eye and, sure, the girl's carrying them somewhere.

Somewhere turns out to be a washing machine. They are tossed inside on top of a few other pieces of clothes. They exchange several quick 'Hi's with them.

"What's your opinion on morning sex?" Sebastian grins expectantly.

"I can't say. I need to collate data first. Wanna join the research?" Kurt grins back fully awake.

"Sure. Anything for science." Sebastian kisses him.

The others invite them to join their party but Kurt and Sebastian decline politely. For today.

They start slowly, rolling around lazily, laughing, kissing and soaking in each other's presence and giddiness.

Their touches and kisses become more heated and soon they're gasping for breath and it's a whirlwind of feelings and emotions. One moment they're pushed hard against each other and in the next one they feel like floating.

In the back of their minds they're aware of the others around them having fun too and it only spurs them on.

After a long and crazy ride they finally come down dizzy, their heads spinning, and rest there in a heap, dozing off.

Their slumber is disrupted when the door opens and the girl takes them all out and onto a balcony.

Luckily they end up on clotheslines next to each other. It's a lazy weekend morning. The sun is shining and they are swaying in a light breeze.

"Hm, I wonder what adventure tomorrow brings?" Kurt says dreamily.

"I could do this for the rest of my life," Sebastian replies.

And they sway and touch and cuddle and enjoy themselves.


End file.
